swgbfandomcom-20200213-history
Temptation's Folly
|Tech = Tech Level 2 |Resources = None |Units = 10 Repeater Trooper 2 Hvy Strike Mechs 2 Hvy Mech Destroyers 2 Hvy Pummels 2 Hvy Artillery Naat Reath Echuu Shen-Jon |Gaia = 11 Repeater Troopers 6 Grenade Troopers 2 Medics 7 Hvy Strike Mechs 5 Hvy Mech Destroyers 2 Assault Mechs |No = 5 |Previous = Laying the Foundation |Next = The Resolution on Krant }} Temptation's Folly is the fifth scenario of the Galactic Republic campaign. Echuu Shen-Jon goes to Krant to shut down the Confederacy's Decimator production facilities. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Destroy every Decimator Factory. * Optional Destroy Anti-Air Turret arrays to allow Air Transports to drop fresh troops. * Naat Reath must survive. * Echuu Shen-Jon must survive. * Echuu Shen-Jon and Naat Reath must locate Sev'Rance Tann. Hints # Remember to use your troopers and Jedi with caution, as you won't have access to any production facilities to train replacement forces. # The production facility is heavily defended with troops, mechs, fortresses and laser turrets. Anti-Air turrets prevent our Transports from providing you with any more units from orbit. If you destroy those turret arrays, you will receive additional troops and other units. Players Player * (Republic): The player must take their initial force and the stranded troops, and use them to destroy the Decimator Foundries. Allies * (Republic): Air Transports that will land troops when the player destroys Anti-Air Turrets. * (Wookiees): Some troops that will join the player at the start of the game. Enemies * (Confederacy): The enemy base that covers most of the map. The player must fight through the base and destroy the Decimator Facilities. Strategy The player must first meet up with the Stranded Troops nearby. Combine the forces, and head toward the enemy base. The first obstacle is some Grenade Troopers, Troopers, Hvy Troopers, and Lt Frigates near a bridge. Use Echuu to take them down, supported by the Hvy Strike Mechs and Repeater Troopers. Across the bridge is an enemy wall, guarded by Hvy Troopers, Hvy Mounted Troopers, and some Medium Turrets. Use Echuu to lure the enemy out, where they can be shot down by the Hvy Strike Mechs and Repeater Troopers, and use the Hvy Pummels or Hvy Artillery to take down the wall and Turrets. Inside there's a Fortress and some Decimator Facilities that must be taken out. Don't waste time destroying every building, as they won't be producing enough units to provide any sort of threat. Destroy the Anti-Air Turrets to receive some Hvy Strike Mechs and Hvy Mech Destroyers, as well as an Assault Mech. Ahead is another Medium Turret, guarded by a Reek. Kill the Reek with Echuu, and take down the Turret with Pummels or Artillery. The player must cross another bridge, this one guarded by Hvy Mounted Troopers, Repeater Troopers, Reeks, Grenade Troopers, Lt Frigates, Hvy Artillery, and a Bounty Hunter. Use the Hvy Mech Destroyers to take out the Hvy Artillery before it can do much damage, and use the Hvy Strike Mechs and Repeater Troopers against everything else. When the player enters the next part of the base, the army is attacked by Acklays and Nexus. Shoot them down, destroy the Fortress, and destroy the Anti-Air Turrets to receive some Repeater Troopers, as well as a Hvy Strike Mech and an Assault Mech. The enemy sends a Decimator that must be destroyed, and the player can take out some more Anti-Air Turrets to receive Hvy Strike Mechs and Hvy Mech Destroyers. Destroy the Decimator Facilities and move on. Another Fortress blocks the way. Nearby are the last Anti-Air Turrets, and the player receives some Grenade Troopers, Hvy Strike Mechs, and Hvy Mech Destroyers. Ahead is the opponent's last Fortress, guarded by Grenade Troopers, Hvy Mech Destroyers, Adv Mounted Troopers, Repeater Troopers, Bounty Hunters, and a Hvy Assault Mech, as well as another Decimator. Use what remains of the army to kill everything and level the Fortress. Echuu and Naat must go forward alone to meet Sev'Rance Tann. Sev'Rance abducts Naat and runs away, and the scenario is over. Category:Galactic Republic scenarios